The present invention relates generally to eyewear assemblies and methods of manufacturing eyewear assemblies. More specifically, the present invention relates to safety eyewear assemblies that are manufactured utilizing multi-shot molding techniques to achieve unique manufacturing and assembly advantages.
In the prior art, there are a large variety of different types of protective eyeglasses that are available for protecting a user's eyes when engaging in hazardous activities. Generally, however, most of these protective eyeglasses are not adapted to be both comfortably worn and adjustable to fit different wearers. Accordingly, wearers have been forced to wear uncomfortable, poorly fitting protective eyewear, resulting in wearers that disregard proper safety procedures and fail to wear protective eyewear.
Several prior attempts have been made to manufacture protective eyeglasses that include various degrees of adjustability and the use of multiple material types to enhance the wearability of the eyeglasses. For background, reference is generally made to U.S. Pat. No. 5,457,505, issued to Canavan, U.S. Patent to Wiedner et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,235, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,196,681 to Canavan each of which describe a safety eyewear construction, the collective specifications of which are incorporated herein by reference. U.S. Pat. No. 5,457,505, issued to Canavan, for example, provides one type of adjustable protective eyeglasses that is adjustable to fit various wearers, wherein the temple frame pieces are angularly adjustable about substantially horizontal pivot axes relative to the lens frame piece and longitudinally adjustable to different lengths. As can be seen however, when manufacturing this type of adjustable protective eyeglasses, a large number of separate pieces are required to provide the necessary joints and degrees of freedom needed within structure of the eyeglasses in order to provide the stated adjustability.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,235 provides an eyeglass construction that provides for adjustable length temple frame pieces and the ability to angularly adjust the temple frame pieces relative to the brow bar. However, the lens in this construction does not provide for free floating ends, instead, it is pinned at notches 10 (see FIG. 7). Further, several separate pieces must be molded and subsequently assembled thereby increasing the complexity of the assembly process.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,196,681, issued to Canavan discloses a unitary structure made by a two-shot process in a single mold wherein a hard frame member is molded to which a secondary soft material is molded and chemically bonded to form soft contact areas along the inner portion of the brow bar and at the nose portions. In this manner, a soft material is provided to contact the wearer while hard material is provided to engage ratchet adjustment pieces as well as a transparent lens structure adapted to cover the eyes of a wearer.
The difficulty with these prior art protective eyeglasses is that each one is only an incremental improvement and none of them provide a comprehensive solution for manufacturing protective eyeglass that are universally adjustable for individual users while also being comfortable to wear and have a reduced number of individual parts to facilitate assembly.
There is therefore a need for a protective eyeglass construction that facilitates comfort for the user thereby increasing the likelihood that the protective eyeglasses will be worn by the user. Further, there is a need for a highly adjustable protective eyeglass construction that allows the eyeglasses to be universally adjustable for all users while also having a reduced number of individually formed parts to enhance the manufacturability of the assembly.